A Warm Gift, A Warm Moment
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: Yay! My first non mpreg story! Pedley's pregnant! Rocko, Pedley and the group explore the next months before the birth.
1. I'm Pregnant

Pedley looked at the doctor. Her body was trembling...and she was sqeamish. She couldn't speak over those words he said. "You're pregnant..." the doctor said. "2 1/4 months....you're a first time mother aren't you?"

"Yes...yes I am..."

"You have to tell the father...that is...if you know who it is..."

"I know..."

"Here are some pamphlets..." the doctor said. "I wish you the best of luck with your baby...come to have another appointment in 1 month, alright Miss Pedley?"

Pedley nodded. She walked out of the doctor's office. She was pregnant...she was pregnant...the only thought in her mind...that she was pregnant...

_I'm an idiot...one night as in my own human form...his human form...and what do you know? I'm having his child....I'm happy...but I hope he will take the news..._Pedley thought. She placed a hand over her stomach, a small hard bump it was.

"It's now or never..." Pedley said.

--

Rocko finished up the last preparations of the food. He had decided to make dinner and had invited Heffer, and Filburt and his family.

Pedley sat on the couch. She was a bit tired. She was tired these days. Tiredness were one of the signs of pregnancy. She got up for a drink of water. Rocko watched Pedley reach for a glass. "You alright...you seem a bit pale."

"I'm alright..." Pedley said, smiling.

"Good..." Rocko said. "I don't want my girlfriend upset tonight...dinner is now done. So why don't you go ahead and sit down?"

Pedley nodded and sat down. Heffer joined in the seat next to Rocko. Next to Pedley was Dr. Hutchinson, Filburt and their four children. Pedley sighed, "It was now or never..." she muttered.

After ten minutes of conversation, Rocko noticed Pedley. She had barely touched the food, at the least an eight of it was gone. She seemed tired. "Pedley, you alright?" Rocko said. He checked Pedley's forehead. "No fever..."

"She looks dizzy." Heffer commented.

"I wonder what's the problem..." Rocko said.

"Don't worry...the doctor said...it's perfect for my condition..."

"Condition?" Rocko said. At first he felt his heart sink, but soon filled with joy.

"I'm pregnant..." Pedley said simply. Rocko stood silent. He had a grip to her shoulders. "I was going to discuss to you earlier...but I don't know if you want to keep the..."

"Of course I do. I would always for you Pedley." Rocko said, his grip ever so tight. He flet like crying.

He and Pedley were going to be parents.


	2. Baby Names

It was midnight, and Rocko and Pedley were thinking of names.

"So what should we name our baby?"

"We don't even know if it is a boy or girl yet, Rocko." Pedley commented.

"Well...if we figure out a boy name and a girl name, once the gender is determined, we'll have a name all planned out." Rocko said. "Let's pick out the boy name first..."

"Hmmm...let's see then..." Pedley said. "I kind of like the name Jonas...In Hebrew it means dove."

"It sounds nice...but a boy who's name means dove. It sounds a bit girlish..." Rocko said. "It's a good back up...to me, Alec...sounds like good name."

"It means protector...and it kind of reminds me of my mother..." Pedley said. "What about...Curran...it means hero..."

"I don't like it that much..." Rocko admitted. "But let's keep looking..."

"Well...our names are unique...so why don't we find unique names for a boy?" Pedley said. Rocko nodded.

"Ooo...what about Kaden? It means fighter." Pedley said.

"Kaden sound strong for a boy....I like it..." Rocko said. "What about his middle name?"

"Kaden sounds like Myles would be a good middle name. Kaden Myles..."

"Sounds unique..." Rocko liked it.

--

"So what about the girl name?" Rocko said. "I like Ayanna. It means innocent..."

"It sounds pretty...but it could be back-up..." Pedley said. "What about Gwendolyn? It means fair..."

"I met a Gwendolyn in the fourth grade. She wasn't as fair as her name..." Rocko said. "How about Roanna...or Rosalyn?"

"I like them both, because the child would be sweet and fair like a rose."

Rocko felt an idea rise in him. "How about for the first name is Ayanna and the middle Rosalyn?" he said.

"Ayanna Rosalyn..." Pedley said. "That sounds so beautiful...I like it..."

"So for a boy...we have Kaden Myles and for a girl...Ayanna Rosalyn.


	3. Memories of Melody

Pedley and Rocko decided to take the trip to Beta. It had been awhile since they've been there. Plus, they were going so the little one could hear about his or her mother's old home.

As they got on the train ride to the castle, they saw King Magnus and his family. "Pedley! Rocko! Long time no see! What brings you to Beta?"

"Well…we plan to stay in Beta for a month…and I have some great news…"

"Oh do tell us Pedley…" Princess Arielle said.

"I'm pregnant…" Pedley said, smiling.

King Magnus beamed. "Pedley, that is very wonderful! How far along are you?"

"Three and a half months, already a trimester has passed. That's only thirteen weeks. By six months, I'll know the gender of my baby…unless I want to keep it a surprise…" Pedley said, running her fingers down her belly. The little bump had grown a little, and was beginning to show.

"Who's the father?" Queen Anne said. King Magnus looked at Rocko. Rocko grew nervous.

"Oh…well…we had one night as humans and…" Pedley said.

"Don't worry, Pedley. I believe you are going to be a great mother, just like Melody…"

"Did you plan names for them?" Princess Faith asked. "If I ever had a baby, I would name the boy Ashton or if it were a girl, I would name her Flora."

'Those names do sound lovely…but if I had a boy, I would name him Emerald and if I were to have a girl, I would name her Serena…" Princess Kaia said.

"I don't know…those are pretty names…but if I were to have a boy, I would name him Ryder…and if I were to have a girl…I would name her Suki…"

Princess Faith was bouncing. "So…did you plan names?" she asked.

"Well for a boy we would have named him Kaden for his first and Myles for his middle. And if it were a girl…her first name would be Ayanna and her middle to be Rosalyn…"

"I love how you picked out the names…" Queen Anne remarked.

--

"Here we are little one…" Pedley said, rubbing her growing stomach. "The castle…"

"I don't know if he or she can here you yet." Rocko said.

Pedley giggled. "I know…but it's just so exciting. It reminds me of when my mom raised me as a baby…"

Pedley took Rocko's arm and took him to her old room. A place still kept the same so Melody could be remembered by. "This is where I used to sleep with my mom…and I wanna show you something…"

Pedley pulled out a scrapbook. It was a bit faded, but each little picture was still so fresh and young. The first picture was of Pedley's mother, Melody and of a young man, with black hair and milk blue eyes. Melody was five months pregnant. "This is my mother and father, before I was born. My father died two before I was born."

"What was your father's name?" Rocko asked.

"My mom said his name was Koji." Pedley said. "He was one of the greatest warriors of King Magnus. He lived in your world until he was just sixteen. It was never known how he got here, but when he laid eyes on my mother...who just fifteen, they were inseperable! They dated for three years and got married. Soon, my mother was pregnant."

Pedley turned the page. She pointed to a picture of Melody, holding a tiny baby Pedley in her arms. "That's my mother four weeks after I was born. She feared she was unable to raise me...but she tried and succeeded. But she died about eight to nine years ago to the shadows. I felt alone...till I met you..."

Rocko felt Pedley wrap her arms around him. Rocko wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't care that we were different. I used the human spell...and now I'm going to have a baby...with you..."


	4. Four Weeks

Pedley sat in the garden, watching Rocko practice his sword-fighting with King Magnus. Both were really good. It's been only a week and she was tired of waiting for the trip to end..

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Dark Pedley. "D.P!"

"Pedley!"

The two opposite girls hugged. Ever since Pedley's last trip, the two girls overcame their differences and became friends.

"Long time, no see!" Dark Pedley said. "I've been doing fine. My brother has been king for awhile and I am to be wed to my fiancé in a matter of weeks, four to be exact. So I've decide to spend a day in Beta before my wedding day, since I'll be busy. And how fortunate it is to see you! Pedley…I think you've gained a bit of weight…"

"Oh…" Pedley said. She laughed. "I'm pregnant now."

"Pregnant? Well, aren't you lucky? Let me guess, your boyfriend is the father…"

Pedley nodded.

"I see…" D.P chuckled. "Does that me I'm going to be an aunt?"

The two girls giggled happily. Rocko came in. "Oh, D.P! Nice to see you…"

"Congratulations Rocko!" D.P said. "You are going to be a father now, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, I am." Rocko said, proudly and awkwardly

"What a pleasure to see you Princess D.P!" King Magnus said.

--

Pedley and D.P acted like two best friends the entire day…there were talking and walking around the castle. This whole baby thing was making them close. In fact, D.P was eager to have a boy or girl of her own sometime soon!

"Bye Pedley!" Dark Pedley called to when her ride had arrived. "Good luck with your son or daughter!"

"I will!" Pedley said. "Have a marvelously lovely wedding!"

At D.P's carriage rode off into the sunset, Pedley walked into the castle.

--

The second week of the trip. Pedley was now four months. She was tired a bit often. But at least she wasn't so dizzy. One night, before bed.

"Already, four months." Rocko said.

"Yep. Only five months left to go…" Pedley said, smiling. Her stomach has expanded a bit more, looking more rounder. By the next week, she would be wearing maternity dresses.

"At least some of the symptoms are wearing down…" Rocko said.

"Oh believe me…there are still a bit more to come…like food cravings…and the fact you have to go the restroom every ten minutes…and mood swings…"

"Oh my…" Rocko said. He nearly feared the mood swing part. Pedley was a nice girl, but if you irritate her, expect the worst.

"Just think…a little girl or boy…maybe twins…" Pedley said, placing her hand on her stomach. "The fun part is to figure out if you are having a boy or a girl...but still…when you have a kid…you have quite a lot of fun and stress in life…"

"I know…but with you…life will always seem fun…" Rocko said. He grew a mischievous yet lovey dovey smile. He pinned Pedley and began to tickle her.

Pedley began to laugh…tears of laughter escaping from eyes. She tried to push him off, but despite her boyfriend's sweet personality, his grip and love was strong. "No…stop Rocko! Stop!" she said through her laughs. She finally managed to get Rocko off her and soon she was tickling him.

Rocko was laughing more harder. He may have a strong grip but he was about ten times more ticklish. Soon they stopped, both their laughing dying into slumber.

--

Another week passed. Rocko was in the castle. He hadn't seen Pedley all morning. "Pedley! Where are you?"

"I'm here Rocko. Don't worry. I'm alright." Pedley said, who was wearing one of Queen Anne's old maternity dressed. It was cut off at the bottom, so Pedley could fit into the dress. As she spoke, her voice seem stressed.

"You alright…" Rocko said.

"I'm fine!" Pedley snapped. Rocko shuddered. Pedley soon had a face of calm.

"Mood swings?" Rocko said, smiling.

"You got that right…" Pedley said happily. "But still, only a few more months left! Excitation rising!!"

Rocko smiled. He had just seen the first of the mood swings.

--

It was last day of the last week. It was time to leave. Pedley was having more of usual mood swings.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Pedley said, annoyed. "It's time to leave! Speed up!"

Rocko hustled. Pedley's mood swings were probably a bit more worse than last week. "I'm coming…"

"Yeah, you better!" Pedley said. She grew giddy with joy as she said. "Bye everyone!"

Everyone waved goodbye as they road the train to their portal…which would lead to home.


	5. Not One, But Two!

Rocko was expecting more mood swings now. He had grown used to it as three weeks, but seeing Pedley's sudden changes of emotion every day could have driven him more nuts than ever.

One morning, three weeks after Rocko and Pedley returned from their trip, Heffer and Filburt knocked on the door. "Hey Rocko! Hey Pedley!"

"Hey guys" Rocko said.

"Hi…." Pedley said, solemn.

"Your girlfriend alright, Rocko?" Filburt said.

"It's her pregnancy. She is already having mood swings…so don't piss her off…" Rocko said. "I just to put up with it…because Pedley can sometimes be a total bitch AND pain in the butt if she had to, tending to beat people with one hand tied behind her back."

"Where's my juice?" Pedley said annoyingly. Her face suddenly brimmed with happiness. "Hey, is that a pony?"

Filburt was probably freaking out. "Of all girlfriends…"

"I said don't anger her. Remember how she can react…" Rocko warned. Pedley then came and hugged him.

"Are you talking about me?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Rocko said. He turned to Heffer and Filburt. "But the best part of the mood swings…is that she's really affectionate…"

"What do you guys want to do?" Pedley said, breaking out of her mood swings.

"How about we go baby shopping?" Rocko suggested.

"I thought couples who are expecting do that when they figure out the gender…or at the least…if they are expecting one or more…"

"Oh shoot…wait…I forgot we have an appointment today…" Rocko said. "Who knows? Maybe we can figure how many today…and tomorrow we can do some baby shopping..."

"Okay…" Pedley said. She ran upstairs and walked downstairs quickly, dressed.

"Well…I guess we're ready to go…"

--

At the waiting room, Pedley was not even still. She was growing impatient. "What's taking so long?"

"You're so impatient, Pedley! You've been complaining for twenty minutes now! Just shut up!" Heffer said.

Pedley grew angry. "What?"

"Don't worry," Rocko said reassuringly. "Oh, look…here he comes…"

"Miss Pedley…" the doctor said. "It's time for your appointment…"

"Oh yay!" Pedley said.

"Okay, we just need to rub some petroleum gel and we can get a good look on how your baby is doing…" the doctor said. "Here change into this hospital gown and we'll take a look…"

Pedley cringed when she felt the gel on her swelling stomach. "Darn…that gel feels cool…"

(Inset 30 minute time skip here…)

"So, how is it doctor?" Pedley said.

"You're doing just fine, Pedley…" the doctor said smiling. 'The babies are strong and healthy…"

"Oh, that's great…." Pedley stopped. "Did you just say babies?"

"Did she just say babies?" Rocko said, in the same state of shock as Pedley.

"Yep…you two are going to be parents of twins!"

"Twins?" Pedley and Rocko said in excitement.

"Uh-huh…although I don't know whether or not they are going to be fraternal or identical…or if it's both of the same gender or one of each…" the doctor said. "Here's a picture…"

Rocko, Pedley, Heffer and Filburt looked at the picture. The two unborn babies were there. Rocko suddenly cried tears of happiness. "We're having twins! We're having twins!" he cried, embracing Pedley.

"I know…it's so exciting!" Pedley said. She ran her fingers down her stomach. "And that's means a bigger crib for the kids…and names if we have identical boys or girls…"


	6. A Boy and a Girl

Rocko and Pedley were more ecstatic than ever since they learned they were having twins. In fact, just waiting for the day to come that they would be born.

Soon, Pedley was already six months. When she called the doctor about the gender if it could be identified by now, the doctor said. " I believe so…come by today…"

"Oh yay!" Pedley said after she had hung up. "We can figure out!"

--

"Alright, Pedley…let's check how the babies are doing…" the doctor said, rubbing the petroleum gel.

"I forgot how…cool the gel feels…" Pedley said, cringing.

"Well now, just lay down so we can speed this up…" the doctor said.

The doctor looked at the unborn twins. Both are looking quite healthy…you are doing a fantastic job…"

"My boyfriend helped…" Pedley acknowledged. Rocko blushed.

"Okay…now to check the genders…because your twins are going to be fraternal. There is some chance your babies are the same gender…"

After ten minutes, which seem like hours to Pedely and Rocko, the doctor said. "Well, it looks like you are having a boy and a girl."

"A boy and a girl…" Rocko said, feeling happy.

"Have you two picked out names?" the doctor said.

"Why yes!" Pedley said. "We've decided to name the boy Kaden Myles and the girl Ayanna Rosalyn."

"Nice names…very well though out and unique…" the doctor said.

--

A week after the genders were confirmed, Pedley had already begun to have food cravings. She really wanted some cheese with peaches or melon and ice-cream. She didn't care in what way it was or what type it was. She wanted anything.

"How about we go baby shopping?" Rocko said. "Heffer and Filburt are going to tag along and help us…"

"Okay!" Pedley said, giggling.

At the baby store…

"Alright…Filburt…you find the blue and pink paint…Heffer…you find the right crib for the twins and Pedley and I are going to shop for baby clothes."

"Right!"

"You got it, Rock…"

Pedley followed Rocko into the clothing area. "Okay…" Rocko said, looking at the boy's clothing. "What should be good for Kaden?"

"Well…it needs to simple…" Pedley said.

"How about this?" Rocko said, pulling a blue shirt with matching blue shorts. With it was a blue hat and booties.

"I do like the blue…but I think it's just too blue…"

"Then how about this…" Rocko said. It was a sailor outfit.

"It's nice…but too as if he was going to the beach…"

"The how about this…?" Rocko said jokingly, pulling a black jacket and little jeans.

"Rocko, we want a good outfit that makes our son look cute…not make look like he's a biker baby. Maybe when's he older…but not as a baby…" Pedley snapped.

"Just kidding…" Rocko said. "Then, how about this…" It was an orange shirt and blue shorts."

"Perfect!" Pedley said. "Just right for Kaden!"

"Now to find an outfit for our beautiful little Ayanna…" Rocko said.

They went to the baby girl's clothing. "How about this?" It was a an all pink outfit, pink shirt, shorts, hat and booties.

"It's cute…" Pedley said. "But just too pink…"

"Okay then…then…how about this one…?" Rocko asked. It was a white shirt with pink shorts.

"Cute with pink, but shorts will probable make her a bit tomboyish…"

"Then…this?" Rocko said, pulling out a pink flowered dress. With matching booties and a binnet!

"Just adorable!"

"Okay! Let's try to find more clothes now…"

--

Returning home, Pedley and Rocko were tired. "What a day!" Rocko said, yawning.

"I know…" Pedley said, taking Rocko's hands. "But just think…we'll have our little Kaden and Ayanna…"

"I know…" Rocko said, pulling the mischievous yet lovey dovey look he once took. He hugged Pedley, gently and kissed her. Pedley kissed him back. The kiss grew deep and deeper till Rocko felt a kick.

"What was that?" Rocko said.

"Oh…the twins kicked." Pedley said. "I think they can hear us…"

Rocko felt tears in his eyes as he placed his hand on Pedley's stomach, feeling another kick. "Hi…" Pedley said sweetly to the unborn twins. "I'm your mommy…"

"And this is your daddy…" Rocko whispered. He pulled Pedley into an embrace…


	7. The Time Has Come

Three long months past (there's no way I can go more…), and Pedley and Rocko were waiting anxiously….so anxiously…for their babies…

"I'm so bored!" Pedley groaned. Rocko had invited Heffer and Filburt over, to see how they can waste time…err…I mean help Pedley say unbored…

"The author hates me…"

"If she did, you wouldn't even be here…" Rocko said.

"Oh, I'm sorry…was I talking to you?"

"No…."

"Then understand to stay out of my business!" Pedley said.

"I SO enjoyed that baby shower…" Heffer said. Just two weeks ago, Rocko and Pedley hosted a baby shower. But I don't want to go into details. Overall, it was a really good party.

"The author is getting lazy…" Rocko said, hands on hips. "It is her last day of school for three weeks…"

"Please don't put your hands on your hips…you look to feminine…" Pedley said. Rocko groaned. "Plus, why are we breaking the fourth wall?"

"Because it's fun…." Filburt said.

"Plus…why are we talking about her? It's our damn story!"

"Is Pedley having her mood swings again?" Heffer said crossly.

"I'm afraid so…but it will be like that for a little while longer…" Rocko smiled.

"I can't wait!" Pedley said.

"Let's talk to make the time go by…" Heffer said.

"Or you can play with that Nintendo Wii over there…" Pedley said.

"Good idea!" Heffer said, setting it up. "Which level should we play first?"

"How about you guys make your own file and start from scratch? You guys seriously irritated me when you busted my first one…I don't even want to talk of it…"

"You guys are seriously beginning to freakin annoy me…" Pedley said.

"Guys, please don't irritate Pedley…" Rocko said.

"Ooo…look at that…he sounds like a father already…" Heffer teased.

"You guys…please…you better s…stop…" Pedley said, a bit of pain in her voice.

"Pedley…are you alright?" Rocko said, worried.

She just howled. She knew it was time. "Get…get…to the doctor…now!" She said.

Rocko panicked. "Get her into the car!" he shouted.

Heffer and Filburt obeyed. "Filburt jumped in the back next to Pedley while Heffer jumped into the front." Rocko slammed on and drove to the hospital at fast speed.

--

At the hospital, Rocko, Pedley in a wheelchair, Heffer and Filburt alerted a doctor. "Emergency!"

"Ah, Pedley…just the time to see you…well wel'l get things our started up…"

Twenty minutes later, Pedley and Rocko were in a room where they had to wait till dilation was complete. "This is the hard part…the pain is just unbearable…" Pedley complained.

"Well…at least…it can't get any worse…" Rocko said, cringing in pain as Pedley squeezed his hand.

Then, a doctor came with a bed. In it was another pregnant woman, and a man, camera round his neck, with a goofy, retarded smile, possibly showing he has no clue…

"You just had to say that…" Pedley said. "We're screwed..."


End file.
